Transformers Huminated: Rise of the Constructicons
by TheWeasel027
Summary: Bulkhead befriends a pair brought to life by the AllSpark. But when the Decepticons come along, Bulkhead discovers how easily his newest friends are swayed. Can he keep them on the right path?
1. Mixmaster and Scrapper

Goodness gracious, great balls of fire Bat-man, how long have I been gone? Wow, weeks huh? Hey my faithful audience, I know I've been gone for like _ever_, but I'm making my next chapter in the tale of the Huminated TFormers (that's TeeFormers for those who don't speak my lingo). Now this one's gonna be kinda tough as I can't think of a good reason for the Constructicons to maintain their oil addiction without changing it to alcohol or something. And since I felt like that would feel too weird I kept the oil. So now we've got humans drinking oil. Yeah. Please just roll with it. AP Bio has pretty much crashed my brain (but I'm getting better. Yay!). But enough about me and my problems, you came here to read so let's get to it.

PS: I'm well aware that I only have a very small following of like eight or ten people and therefore not really entitled to say "faithful audience". I just like to dream.

**********

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. This was unfortunate for any poor sap that had to be outside on this hot summer day. And in this case, the Autobots were those saps. Prowl used the crane to pick up a large pile of steel beams while Ratchet guided him from atop the elevated roadway (which Blitzwing had destroyed). Bumblebee used his stingers to weld some pieces of the road back on. He stopped.

"Okay, I'm officially bored," Bumblebee removed his welder's mask. "Hey boss-man! How bout a soda break?" he shouted at Optimus.

"You just had one five minutes ago," Optimus sighed.

"But I'm thirsty!"

"Look Bumblebee, the city needs to be rebuilt. Besides, it's partially our fault," Optimus reminded.

"Yeah, I guess," Bumblebee sighed. He looked down and saw Lugnut and Blitzwing sneaking across the construction yard carrying several crates of construction equipment. "But it's mostly _their_ fault." Bumblebee jumped down.

**********

"Ungh, these supplies are severely hampering our ability to fly," Blitzwing commented as he ran behind Lugnut. "Perhaps we have taken quite too much?"

"What's your hurry?" Bumblebee leapt down in front of them and charged his stingers, "Got something that doesn't belong to you?" Bumblebee fired several bolts, but Lugnut's armor was too tough and merely bounced off.

"Kid!" Ratchet called, "Vamoose! NOW!" Ratchet used his magnetizer to wrap a nearby streetlamp around Lugnut's legs causing him to trip, fall, and crack the roadway's support as Bumblebee leapt out of the way. The shock of the fall then knocked down Blitzwing. Blitzwing burst from the pile of broken crates.

"I will destroy those little pieces of—!" Blitzwing's head twitched as if he was experiencing a seizure, he picked up a metallic slab, "A metal sheet! Shiiinyy," he sighed in a hypnotic state.

"No time for that Blitzwing!" Lugnut reminded, "We're on a mission! _Remember_?" Lugnut used his cybernetically enhanced strength to rip off the lamp. Lugnut grabbed as many crates and as much equipment as he could then flew away followed by Blitzwing.

"They're getting away!" Ratchet pointed.

"We've got bigger problems," Prowl stared up at the crack Lugnut's fall had created travel up the roadway's support beam. The crack crept menacingly up until it surrounded the feet of two construction workers standing on top of the roadway.

"I got it!" Bulkhead shouted. He grabbed the support beam and used all his strength and weight to hold it in place with the help of Optimus. They held it until they were sure the danger had subsided.

"No need to worry," Optimus told the two, "We'll fix this."

"Again," Bumblebee sighed.

**********

Later that night, the Autobots had almost finished repairing the roadway.

"I still don't understand why they would wanna steal all that equipment. Decepticons don't build stuff. They _break_ it," Bumblebee stated.

"Hopefully, they won't break this overpass again," Optimus said. He set down his tools. "Let's call it a night Autobots." The rest nodded and made their way for the Auto-Rover except for Bulkhead who was still mixing cement. "Bulkhead, you coming?"

Bulkhead looked down at the solidified cement around his feet. "Ah, I'll catch up," he smiled. Optimus shrugged and walked to the rover. After the rover had driven out of sight, Bulkhead started tugging his legs. He struggled to break free of the concrete, but in the end all he'd managed to do was remove a shoe which stayed glued to the floor. In his attempt to break his other foot free, he accidentally knocked over his canister of cement mix. "Aw nuts!" he groaned.

**********

Meanwhile, across town, a blue light engulfed an excavator and a cement truck as an AllSpark fragment melted into their metal. Their metal bodies began to melt into pink globs. Then the globs began to take form. They grew bones then muscles, flesh, (clothes (for the T rating)), and organs until the blobs that were formerly construction vehicles had changed into two men sleeping on the ground. The taller man, sporting a yellow sleeveless jacket, hardhat, black t-shirt, and sideburns, rolled over onto the other who stirred.

"Wuh? Hey. Hey! HEY! Get offa me!" the other man, shorter by only a head and wearing a similar hardhat, brown polo shirt, heavy five o' clock shadow, and suspenders, shoved the taller man off, "Whassamatta witcha?"

"Hey!" the tall man retorted, "What's dah matta with _you_?! _Cement-breath_."

"Hey! My name's not 'Cement-breath'. It's uh…uhh…" the shorter man thought. Who was he anyway?

"You got li'l tattoo says 'Mixmaster'."

"Nah, too long. Just call me 'Mix'. Yeah. _Mix._"

"A'right. Got it. _Mix_. And you can call _me_," the tall man looked around until he found a large sign sitting over a pile of discarded assorted items. He read it, "Scrap."

"Aight now that's too short. How's about Scrappeh?" Mix suggested.

"I like it," Scrapper smiled. The two then cheered about their first accomplishments and did a dance of high-fives and elbow butts. "Wait, we couldn't do this before."

"Whaddya mean? Talk? Think? Move for ourselves? Nuh uh, I don't think so."

"Think maybe this is happening for…a _reason_?"

"Uh, _yeah_." Before the two could continue their discussion of existence, a red convertible drove by. "Whoa! Check out the chassis on dat one eh?"

"And dos tight li'l tailpipes," Scrapper gawked, "Yo babay! Ova 'ere!" The convertible then sped away.

"Haha! I love it when dey play hard ta get!" Mix cheered. He and Scrapper then ran after the car.

**********

Bulkhead stared at the hole in the ground he'd created while freeing his shoes. He looked back at the canister of cement mix then at the instruction sheet. He put on some reading glasses then read, "Mix one _part_ dry cement, one _part_ water, and one _part_ fixative. So what's a part? oh, must be like a standard Cybertronian cubic unit. Now, four hundred and fifty-four standard units make one _kilo_unit. So let's see, uh…carry the three…" During his mental math session, Bulkhead picked up a canister of what he thought was fixative and poured it into the mixture. "Oh wait, do I multiply or divide?" He shrugged and started mixing. The mix began to bubble. "Is it supposed to do that?" The bubbles then began to come up more violently. "Guess it wasn't a standard unit!" The mixture exploded, throwing Bulkhead back a few feet and knocking him unconscious. And also rattling a set of iron girders hanging overhead causing one to dangle right over Bulkhead…

**********

AN: Well it's late tonight. I'll try to update tomorrow, but there is little to no guarantee with my homework and Attention Deficit Author Disorder (a name for fellas like me who will work on a project and leave all of sudden because of—ooh, pretty! Must catc—

Anyway, I'll get back to work in the morning I guess. So long!


	2. Keeping Bad Company

Bulkhead lay motionless under the girder that dangled menacingly above. And just a few yards away, two men named Mixmaster and Scrapper chased after a red convertible.

"Yo baby! Honk if yeh love construction workehs!" Mixmaster called.

"Wait! Mix! You see that?!" Scrapper stopped and pointed at Bulkhead lying under the girders. Just as the girders slid out the crane's support cables snap causing it to fall. Mixmaster and Scrapper managed to arrive just in time and within seconds had taken the girders and built a structure out of them that held up the fallen crane. Then, Bulkhead stirred. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a small structure comprised of iron girders holding up a fallen crane at the top.

"Ugh," Bulkhead groaned, "What happened?"

"Don'tcha remember?" Scrapper asked. Bulkhead shook his head.

"Look like _somebody_ don't know fixative from fairy dust," Mixmaster said, looking at the fixative canister, "This stuff's old, outdated, totally unstable. But I guess you know that now. Hehehe." Mixmaster handed him the fixative.

"Are you guys Autobots?" Bulkhead asked, "You're not Decepticons are you?"

"Do you know what this guy's talkin about?" Mixmaster looked at Scrapper.

"I dunno. Must've hit his head or something," Scrapper suggested.

"Seriously, who are you guys?" Bulkhead asked.

"Beats me," Mixmaster said, "One minute we're machines doin' our jobs then we get hit by this weird light and bang! We're…whatever we are now."

"Weird light?" Bulkhead pondered, "An AllSpark fragment!"

"Yeah, sure. AllSpark fragments. Whatever. Okay, let's get this mess cleaned up." After only an hour, Mixmaster, Scrapper, and Bulkhead managed to repair everything that had been broken. Mixmaster put on the finishing touches by filling Bulkhead's hole in the ground with cement that shot out of his hands. Scrapper then smoothed it out with a shovel.

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you," Bulkhead smiled.

"Ah skip it," Mixmaster returned the smile, "Let's go get some motor oil eh?" Bulkhead scratched his head. Mixmaster looked at the fixative canister. "You gonna leave this stuff lying around so it can blow up again?" He handed Bulkhead the fixative. Bulkhead placed it in his backpack.

**********

Scrapper's fingers melted together into a drill. He dug his drill-hand into the tanker. Oil spilt out into three large mugs. Mixmaster then closed up the hole with his cement. Mixmaster then handed one mug to Scrapper and another to Bulkhead.

"Uhh, no thanks," Bulkhead frowned at the mug. Mixmaster grabbed the mug and happily drank up. "You guys sure we should be doing this?"

"Hey, we worked hard for it didn't we?" Mixmaster shrugged, "'Sides, who's gonna miss a few drops a oil anyway eh?" Mixmaster then gulped down his mug of oil. When he finished he let out a hearty burp. "Ah! Good stuff! Forty weight at least. And not that 'synthetic' junk neither. You sure you don't want any Bulkie?"

"Uhh, I'll just have a soda," Bulkhead answered.

"Yo, Mix! Bulkie! Check it out!" Scrapper pointed them at a small red car that drove past.

"Oh hoho! Niiice," Mixmaster observed. Mixmaster and Scrapper then began their ritualistic hoots, whistles, and hollers, as the car drove away.

"I don't think this is such a good idea fellas," Bulkhead said.

"Aw c'mon! Don't be such a wimpy little short stuff!" Mixmaster taunted.

"Hey, my best friend's a wimpy little short stuff," Bulkhead defended.

"I thought _we_ were your best friends, Bulkie," Mixmaster pressured.

"I got lotsa friends!" Bulkhead replied. Then, a thought occurred. "Hey. You should meet 'em! They'd _love_ you guys!" Bulkhead jumped up and wrapped his arms around his new friend's necks.

**********

At the Autobot's base, Mixmaster and Scrapper cheered while Bulkhead downed a quart of soda. They still didn't understand why Bulkhead would rather drink that disgusting soda than have the delicious taste of fresh motor oil, but they cheered anyway. Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobot's watched in bewilderment.

"Where did Bulkhead _find_ these two?" Prowl wondered.

"I doubt it was charm school," Ratchet frowned. Bulkhead finished the quart and let out a large belch.

"Ah ah ah Bulkie. Remember: it ain't finished, 'til it's flat," Mixmaster reminded.

"Oh yeah," Bulkhead picked the oversized cup back up and smashed it into a disc.

"Ungh, what's going on?" Sari yawned as she walked into the living room in her pajamas and a pillow.

"Aww, ain't that cute?" Mixmaster giggled, "Dey gotta pet."

"Pet? _Pet_? Just who _are_ you guys anyway? And who do you think you're calling _pet_?" Sari glared.

"No one you need to be spending any time with," Prowl said.

"Just go back to sleep. It's just a dream. A really _bad_ dream," Bumblebee started pushing her to her room, but she stood her ground.

"Bulkhead," Optimus pulled Bulkhead away and whispered to him, "You really think it's such a good idea to bring strangers here?"

"They're not strangers," Bulkhead replied, "They're my friends."

"Yeah. _How_ long did you say you knew them?"

"Okay okay. But they're good guys. I know they're not exactly 'gentlemen', but—"

"Yo Bulkie!" Mixmaster called, "CATCH!" Mixmaster threw the soda disc like a Frisbee. And with AllSpark enhanced strength, the Frisbee became a bullet. Bulkhead managed to duck in time, but the disc still sped towards Sari. Prowl pulled her out of the way in time to save her head but, unfortunately, not her pigtails.

"HEY! Those don't grow back overnight!" Sari steamed.

"Okay, that's it," Optimus stepped in front of the two, "Party's _over_."

"Ah, but the party's just gettin' started!" Scrapper argued.

"Fo'get about it Scrappeh, we'll find someplace else," Mixmaster frowned. They started to make for the door. "Yo, Bulkie, you comin' or what?"

"Yo," Bulkhead replied happily. He started to follow after them.

"Bulkhead?" Optimus called, "A word?" Bulkhead looked back and sighed.

"I'll catch up," Bulkhead sighed.

"Look, I hate to say this, but I don't think you should be spending time with those two," Optimus advised.

"Aw, give 'em a break Prime. They've been around for what? Two? Three hours tops? They'll learn."

"I don't think they're capable of learning anything except how to pound back more motor oil."

"Come _on_, they helped me out of a jam remember? Besides, it's not like they're _evil_ or anything."

**********

The next morning two Decepticons pushed construction equipment through the Detroit streets up a large hill.

"Ever notice zat whenever zhere's hard work to be done Megatron's not around?" Blitzwing grunted as he pushed a huge cart about as tall as he was filled with construction supplies.

"Bite your tongue Blitzwing!" Lugnut, who pushed two carts twice as large as Blitzwing's, spat, "Megatron will take us to new heights of glory!" Before they could go much further, Blitzwing's feet started to slide out from under him. He tried to keep his ground, but it was no use. Then the cart started rolling down the hill towards a large stone fence that would surely pancake Blitzwing. Blitzwing shut his eyes, but suddenly noticed he had stopped abruptly. He looked up to Mixmaster staring down at him and holding the cart.

"You okay bro?" Mixmaster asked.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?!" Blitzwing's head twitched, "Or do zhese wing struts make me look _fat_?"

"Who in the name of Megatron are _you_ two?" Lugnut questioned.

"I dunno," Scrapper shrugged, "Autobots maybe?" At the sound of the word "Autobot", Blitzwing raised his cannons and Lugnut prepared his Power-Fist.

"_Autobots_," they both growled.

"Uhh, bad guess," Mixmaster concluded, "How about 'Constructo-bots?" (AN: Because something else would make me feel kinda stupid.) Before their quarrel could continue, they heard sirens coming fast. "Whazzat?"

"Why, zhat iz, zhe quitting bell," Blitzwing fibbed, "Time for everyone to pack up zheir supplies and go home."

"But, we don't gotta home," Scrapper frowned.

"Zhen you can come whis us, if you can haul zhese supplies for us," Blitzwing smiled. They nodded and started to push the carts up the hill.

"We cannot bring them back to the _mines_," Lugnut said, "Megatron would never allow such a breach in security."

"Patience Lugnut. Zhey will do our heavy lifting for us. And zhen? We can kill zhem," Blitzwing said as if it was nothing.

**********

"We owe you two a _huge_ debt," Blitzwing thanked them later that night at the mine's entrance.

"Aw come on, it was nothin'," Mixmaster smiled.

"Nothin' a little forty weight motor oil wouldn't fix," Scrapper chuckled.

"Oh, but we have somezhing _much_ stronger zhen zhat for _you_," Blitzwing smiled. While Scrapper and Mixmaster thought of what Blitzwing had in mind, Lugnut snuck up behind them. He raised his hand above their heads. His hand then changed into his Power-Fist and charged.


	3. Bulkhead Betrayed

Lugnut raised his Power-Fist right over Mixmaster's and Scrapper's heads. With just one direct hit, it could finish them instantly. He charged it, inched it ever so closer, careful not to alert them to the danger, and…

"Wait!" a voice demanded from behind him. The shock caused Lugnut to lose his balance. And with his heavy build, Lugnut was left bouncing on one foot, trying to regain his balance, until he fell into the mines and triggered his Punch. Smoke poured out of the cave.

"I'm okay," Lugnut assured everyone.

"These two might be useful to me," Megatron said.

**********

"Woah! Nice place you got here. Oooh," Mixmaster gawked at Megatron's underground lair. "Echooo! A little spare, but _roomy_."

"It's quite temporary I assure you," Megatron smiled.

"Hey look Mix. Dey gotta pet too," Scrapper said, looking at Isaac Sumdac in his force field cage.

"Yes, a very clever _pet_," Megatron sneered at Sumdac, whose appearance had become a quite fatigued ghost of his former self. "Professor Sumdac, show our new friends the schematic." Sumdac had reluctantly showed him the schematic for the space bridge.

"Now _dat's_ a bridge," Mixmaster whistled, "But ya know what? You gotta problem. That stuff we brought ya ain't gonna be enough to finish sometin dis big."

"So you know what supplies will be needed?" Megatron asked, "And how to obtain them?"

"You funny. No prob," Mixmaster chuckled.

"I _knew_ you two would be useful," Megatron smiled.

**********

"Mixmaster! Scrapper! Where _are_ you guys?!" Bulkhead screamed to the empty streets, "Fix some more bridges or something?" Bulkhead then heard the sirens of police drones nearby. He looked at a below highway at the drones chasing the Constructo-bots. "Hey! Leave my friends alone!" Bulkhead jumped off the highway and smashed the drones with his wrecking ball.

"Mixmaster; Scrapper, what did those security bots want?" Bulkhead asked as he replaced his wrecking ball in his backpack.

"I dunno," Scrapper said, "This stuff I think." Scrapper and Mixmaster raised up several bars of iron girders.

"You _stole _that? I thought you were _helping_ somebody!"

"Hey!" Mixmaster retorted, "We _were_ helpin' somebody. Dhose udda dudes said—"

"Wait… _what_ other dudes? _Who_ put you up to this?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Coupla guys named Lugnut 'n' Blitzwing," Scrapper answered.

"Those are _Decepticons_!" Bulkhead gasped, "The _scum_ of the universe! They'll just as soon _stab_ you in the back as look at ya!"

"Well I dunno. They look like regular guys ta me," Mixmaster shrugged.

"Yeah, and how 'bout that Megatron guy?" Scrapper smiled.

"Yeah he was the funny one," Mixmaster chuckled.

"_MEGATRON_?! HE'S THE _WORST_ OF THEM ALL! He'll lie and cheat and totally take advantage of you!"

"Okay, what?!" Mixmaster shouted in outrage.

"Nobody dupes Scrap and Mix! Let's go back 'n' show 'em who's boss!" Scrapper angrily suggested.

"Aright let's _do_ it!" Mixmaster and Scrapper threw down their girders, which just so happened to land on Bulkhead, and ran off.

"Wait!" Bulkhead called, "You knew where to find them?!"

**********

"Open up you weasel! You lied to us!" Mixmaster shouted as he and Scrapper banged on the blast door that kept them out of the mine. They then became aware of a presence behind them. "Aright ya punk, let's settle this _here_ and _now_," he told Megatron who simply crossed his arms.

"Yes. _Let's_," Megatron said. He simply picked the two up by their throats and slammed them against the wall. "_What_ do you two think you're doing?"

"You tricked us!" Mixmaster accused, "You Decepticons are da scum udda universe!"

"…Whaaat?" Megatron gasped innocently, "_Who_ told you _that_?"

"Our _friend_ Bulkhead," Scrapper answered sternly.

"And you believed him?" Megatron asked as if concerned.

"Well sure, he's our friend," Mixmaster answered. Megatron set them down.

"And did your friend tell you how his Autobot kind have oppressed us? _Driven_ us from our _rightful_ home? Oh, they may come across as complete _imbeciles_, but Autobots are _cunning_, ruthless, _unforgiving_," Megatron told them. He shut his eyes and placed his hand against his heart.

"Okay, like, this is just too confusin' right now," Mixmaster rubbed his forehead and looked at Scrapper.

"Then _why_ don't I explain over a few drinks of oil?" Megatron offered.

"Oil?" Mixmaster and Scrapper lit up.

**********

"The Autobot's oil tastes like _water_ next ta this stuff!" Mixmaster said as he happily gulped down the goblet of oil inside the mine.

"It's my private blend," Megatron said, "Now tell me something. Why would you two want to waste your talents building _highway_ bridges? When you _could_ be building _space_ bridges? Why be Constructo-bots when you could be Constructi_cons_? You'd be heroes. _Statues_ would be erected in your honor! You could even erect them yourself."

"I dunno. I mean, Bulkhead's still our friend ya know?" Mixmaster reminded.

"Then you have a _choice _to make. _Don't_ _you_?"

**********

"They went to the Decepticons?!" Optimus gasped.

"It' not like that!" Bulkhead said, "They were _mad_ and wanted to get back at the Cons for lyin' to them. But once they calm down, they can show us where the Decepticons are hiding."

"Or show the Decepticons where _we_ are."

"They're my friends! Just trust me. They'll do the right thing."

"Ugh, do they even know the _difference_?" Optimus crossed his arms. Bulkhead was about to retort, when Mixmaster and Scrapper themselves walked in.

"Yo Bulkie!" Mixmaster greeted with Scrapper following into the room behind him.

"Hey guys!" Bulkhead returned the greeting, "We were just talkin' about ya. Get this: my friend's think you're actually working for the Decepticons.

"Well da thing is…Megatron said you guys was no good too," Mixmaster said.

"And we didn't know who to believe," Scrapper aid.

"So we went with the guys…with deh better oil," Mixmaster suddenly seemed to shrink. Bulkhead drooped a bit.

"But…I thought we were friends," he said sadly.

"We _are_ yeh friend's Bulkie. Dat's why we ain't gonna hurtcha. Long as yeh hand over whatever bits of deh…the…" Mixmaster tried to remember, "_What_ did he call it again?"

"Uh, SparkAll? AllSpark, AllSpark," Scrapper answered.

"Over _my_ dead body!" Optimus interrupted.

"You know what?" Mixmaster, who while shorter than Scrapper was still a head taller than Bulkhead, bent down to get in Optimus's face, "I have had _enough_ of this DIPSTICK IN THE MUD!" Mixmaster shoved Prime away. Ratchet and Bumblebee caught him.

"Hey! He's _our_ dipstick!" Bumblebee shouted.

"And _nobody_ pushes him around!" Ratchet raised his magnetizer and fired a pulse that threw Mixmaster against the wall.

"Wait! Let's all calm down for a sec!" Bulkhead interrupted.

"_Not_ til we get that AllSpark!" Mixmaster got back up. Scrapper jumped on Prowl. Mixmaster jumped on Ratchet. The two rolled over one another. Prowl reached into the pouches on his pant legs and pulled out two of his ninja stars. He threw them at Scrapper, but they just bounced off his hard skin. Scrapper charged with his drill hands. Prowl grabbed his arm and flipped him over his head.

"HOLD IT! You want this puny li'l shrimp back? Give us the AllSpark! NOW!" Mixmaster alerted everyone to the blonde Autobot in the yellow jacket being held above his head.

"Guys! Don't do it!" Bumblebee told them.

"Take it easy," Optimus said, "Let's not do anything we'll all regret."

"Quit stallin'!" Mixmaster demanded.

"I'm not stalling! It's just gonna take some time to gather up all the fragments."

"Here they are," Bulkhead walked in carrying the AllSpark container.

"_Bulkhead_!" Optimus said in complete disbelief, "What are you doing?!"

"Helping my friend," Bulkhead answered.

"Which friend is that?!" Bumblebee questioned. Bulkhead handed Scrapper the AllSpark.

"No hard feelings right?" Mixmaster smiled.

"Naw. How bout one for the road?" Bulkhead offered.

"Hehe, _now_ you're talkin!" Mixmaster chuckled. Bulkhead gave them a couple glasses of oil then they left after dropping Bumblebee.

"Why not just have 'em move in while you're at it?" Bumblebee glared at Bulkhead.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, you're handing the AllSpark to _Megatron_!" Ratchet barked. Bulkhead merely slumped and closed his eyes while the others ran after the Constructicons.

**********

"That went easier den I thought it would. Bulkie ain't so bad I guess," Mixmaster said while running alongside Scrapper. Then Mixmaster felt an uneasiness in his stomach…

**********

"Come on! We can still catch them!" Optimus told the others.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Bulkhead frowned.

**********

"Whazza matta Mix? Can't hold down your motor oil? Light weight," Scrapper teased.

"Nonono, just a li'l gas," Mixmaster said. He rubbed his stomach.

"I'm ashamed a you pal."

"I tell ya, we made the right choice goin' with the Decepticons. Their oil goes down _way_ easier then dis." Mixmaster clenched his stomach.

"You sure you okay bro?" Scrapper asked with a little bit of inner uneasiness in his voice as well.

"I-I'm fine," Mixmaster burped. Then they both stopped. They clenched their stomachs in agony then released a scream as they exploded from within. When the smoke cleared, Bulkhead picked up the AllSpark cube.

"I put a little somethin' extra in their oil," Bulkhead smiled at the others and showed them the expired fixative in his backpack.

"Remind me to never touch the stuff," Bumblebee told Optimus. Then they heard stirring. Mixmaster and Scrapper started to wake up.

"They're _still_ moving after _that_?" Prowl said in disbelief.

"Not for long!" Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball and walked to them.

"Bulkhead wait!" Optimus said.

"Wha-what's going on?" Mixmaster asked them.

"Who are you guys?" Scrapper asked.

"You don't remember us?" Optimus asked.

"That blast must've wiped their memories," Ratchet concluded. Bulkhead simply raised his wrecking ball and fired it. It missed their faces by inches and slammed into the road.

"G-get away! Don't hurt us please!" Mixmaster begged in fear.

"Oh well ya shoulda thought of that before you got in _tight_ with MEGATRON!" Bulkhead screamed. He pulled back the wrecking ball and slammed it into the ground with tremendous force. The Constructicons cowered before him.

"WHO IS MEGATRON?!" Scrapper yelped like a frightened dog. Bulkhead realized he was angry at people who had no recollection as to what they had done and turned away. Scrapper and Mixmaster, while confused, took this opportunity to run away from this frightening man who was screaming at them. The others walked to Bulkhead, and Bumblebee placed a hand on his arm. A train could be heard in the distance. Bulkhead knelt down and punched the ground.

"I never should've trusted them," Bulkhead said to himself, "They're no good, and they'll never be any good."

"There's still hope for them. Long as they're not wearing Decepticon symbols, they still have a choice," Optimus consoled. Bulkhead looked at him. "_This_ time, let's hope…they make the _right_ one." Optimus smiled. Bulkhead looked up at the clouds, then at where Mixmaster and Scrapper had head to. Maybe it wasn't too late…

**********

AN: Well I really enjoyed that episode. Well not really as 1) I dreaded its approach and 2) I was sick while writing the whole thing. But I really do like the episode. Especially Bulkhead's confronting the Constructicons at the end. It was just so _moving_ to see him so ripped apart inside. I had to take a moment while writing this or else I would've broken down myself. I mean it's like, a lot of people (myself included) have been there ya know? Anyway, that's the episode. Next up, Fistful of Energon (not sure where the "Energon" part comes in) and all its super awesomeness. This is one I'm looking forward to. Don't count on it coming any time soon though as I doubt my abilities to stay on track of writing it.


End file.
